Greg's Nightmares
by Bobouin
Summary: Times are rough for Greg, with Nick being relocated to Miami. But this is just the beggining...
1. Chapter 1

**Greg's Nightmares**

**Part 1**

So this was going to be the last time he would see him... But he couldn't let him go. Not without telling him...

_(10 hours ago)_

-You know, I'm getting really bored of all this! There's nothing serious really, and I'm moving away...

-Yeah, Miami's a bitch...

-You have anything to tell me before I start getting everything ready?

-Good luck there, we'll miss you...

We'll miss you. That was stupid. He was gonna mis him more than everything! But Greg didn't know how to tell him. Nick would never do anything about it, but he couldn't tell him. It was too late now.

-You know what I would love for a goodbye?

Nick's firm hand on Greg's ass didn't leave much to the imaginaion. Just like every other time they met out of work, just physical. But Greg wanted more than this. A lot more. More than Nick could ever give him, and that's why he was going to let him go. But not before a last pleasure...

_(7 hours ago)_

-That was great as usual, thanks...

Nick really enjoyed it, and Greg was very proud of it. He gave him his best moves, he was better to be satisfied! Although, that wasn't enough. But he had to let the man he loves finish packing...

_(3 hours ago)_

-Greg, would you come over...

Greg didn't even take the time to say goodbye on the phone, he was already in his car diving to Nick's apartment. He was pathetic, and he knew it, but there was nothing he could do. He was all for Nick. All. He kept telling himself this was stupid. There was no way he would get what he wanted... But Nick would. Sex. Once there, the door was opened, so Greg entered without any warning. Then he got blindfolded and took on the bed. He got undressed and tied up, and he knew what was going on, but he was going to play the game, as Nick likes it...

-Help! Somebody, please!

But of course, no one would respond to that. All he got was these hands and lips searching for something everywhere on his body. Passion. Maybe Love. Or just satisfaction. But still, this would be enough, for a while... All he had to do was let out his moanings from time to time until this boring yet extremely perfect pleasure was over. Like always...

_(1 hour ago)_

-Goodbye, Greggo, take care!

-You too, and come visit from time to time!

-I will for sure! I would never miss this...

-See you... Next time you're around!

Greg went to his car and got back home. Once the door was locked, he ran into his bedroom and started crying in his pillow. There was no way this was happening. No way the only person he really loved was moving. He just wanted to be with him every day of his life, to see him and feel him... Not just random sex once in a while, when Nick felt like it. He wanted more. Needed more. He wasn't just going to get his pants down everytime his hidden love was around. There had to be strong deep feelings involved.

The phone rang, ang Greg answered.

-Hey Greg, it's Sara! Are you going to the airport to say goodbye to Nicky?

-No, already told him goodbye...

-With the blindflod?

-Yeah...

For a few months now, Sara found out about his relationship with Nick, and got very concerned about it. She so much wanted things to work out between these two.

-Ok, well I guess it'll just be me, Catherine and Grissom! I'll call you when we get back from the airport...

-Ok, thanks a lot Sara...

-You'll be ok?

-Yeah, it's ok... I'll get over it...

-If you want to talk, you can call me anytime you want, you know that?

-Yeah, thanks. Bye.

He hung up the phone. Only an hour to go, he could tough it. Hardly. But he could.

_(Now)_

He didn't know why, but Greg was in his car, driving right to the airport. Nick couldn't leave like this. It was impossible! They still had so much to share, to say to each other... So much to live together. And Greg wasn't gonna let Nick go. Not at any price. He was the man he loved and would always love. There was no doubt about this.

When he arrived at the airport, there was something strange. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he was going to throw up or something. "Stress, I guess." But what he saw wasn't stress at all. His heart skipped a beat and he just had time to park his car before he fainted.

**Part 2**

_(A month ago)_

Nick cleaned himself of both their cum. He looked at Greg and smiled.

-Thanks, that was great.

-Nick...

-Yeah?

-Is there something wrong?

-No, why?

-It wasn't like the other times... You seemed preoccupied by something...

-Ah, god...

-What? What is it, Nick? Say something, don't freak me out, Nick-

-Calm down!

He hated when Nick rose his tone like that. But he seemed worried about something, and Greg didn't like that. Yes, he was paranoid, but Nick already knew that.

-I talked to Grissom today... And, well, in a month, I'll be relocated...

Greg was speechless.

-Wha?...

-I'm going to Miami. They need a new CSI, and I was the first Grissom thought of, and they seem to like the idea of having an already trained CSI... And I need new stuff, I'm getting bored of always the same routine, same people...

-You're welcome.

-You know what I mean, Greg.

-It's stupid.

-But it's my decision, accept it.

Nick got up and went to take a shower, without inviting Greg to do the same. Once the door of the bathroom closed with some violence, Greg got dressed up and left. That was all so impossible. Nick leaving? No, there was no way! This was the worst thing that could happen of his whole life!

_(Presently)_

The ambulance was right there. Grissom, Catherine and Sara were there too. In shock. Catherine seemed to be crying a lot, Sara had empty eyes and Grissom was looking at him. Nick. Laying down, bleeding, but not breathing anymore. He was dead. Greg fainted the second he understood that.

-What have you done, Greg? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?

-Stop screaming, Nick, stop it!

-If you told me your true feelings before I went to board my plane, I would've stayed in Vegas! I love you too, but now I'm dead. And it's all your fucking fault!!! I hate you!! You hear me? I hate you mother-fucking KILLER!!!

Greg woke up, sweating and crying and screaming. He was in a bed, but not his... Sara arrived in the room, still shocked, and took Greg in her arms.

-Greg, Greg, I'm here...

-It's all my fault... He said it was my fault...

-Nothing's your fault Greg, ok?! Nick is at the hospital, he didn't die.

-He didn't? Oh thank God! Can I go see him? I need to talk to him!

-I'm... Well, we can go see him, but... I'm sorry, Greg, he's in a coma, you won't be able to talk with him...

-Why... What happened? Why is he in a coma??

-He got shot to the head, it's pretty serious...

-What? He got shot??

-Everybody is on the case, we collected every hint or evidence we could... We're doing our best to find out what happened...

-I... I have to... I need... I should help you guys!

-No, Greg, you should try to recover from the shock. Grissom doesn't want you to work on this.

-You told Grissom about Nick and me?!?

Just when he thought it couldn't be worst. He trusted Sara, but she told Grissom about his relation with Nick?!

-Look, Greg, he's our superior, he needs to know when someone is personnally involved in a particular case. In this one, we're all involved, but you are even more. So, you need to take some time off the job, and I'm doing the same as long as it's possible.

-Why are you taking time off?

-To be with you and make sure you're alright. Make sure you're doing ok through all this.

-How can I do ok?!? The only person that I truly love is at the hospital in a coma and all that because of me!

-It's not your fault! Stop saying that! If anything, you saved your ass by not being there sooner!

-What do you mean?

-I shouldn't tell you all this... It's too soon to know for sure...

-Sara, you have to tell me, or I'll go right to the lab and make the mess I have to do to know everything about this case!

-Well, we... We found a graffiti in the toilets that may be related... It said "G.S., you're next". And that's another reason why I'm staying with you. For your protection.

-I... Fuck...

Sara took Greg's hand in hers and looked at him right in the eyes.

-It's going to be ok. It's bad, but we lived through stuff at least as rough as this...

Greg knew she was right, but still... His mind was really a mess right now. He just wanted to go see Nick. Just see him, knowing he's there. That's all he needed for now, he'd feel guilty later. He needed to be conmforted, to know that Nick didn't leave for good. Because now, Greg was decided : Nick wouldn't go anywhere without him.

-Sara, take me to the hospital, please.

**Part 3**

Sara stoppd the car in the hospital's parking lot. Neither Greg or her could get out. They stayed there, silent. They both weren't thinking much, just trying to find the strenght to get to Nick's room. Finally, he spoke first.

-Do you think he's gonna make it?

Sara couldn't say anything. She honestly didn't know. But she hated to bring a friend down, so she did her best.

-You know Nick, I'm sure he will. He's very strong.

Greg smiled at her lightly, wishing she was right, before getting out of the car. When he arrived at Nick's room, he heard Warrick talking. Sara was at the cafeteria getting them both a coffee, so he stood by the door and listened.

-You little son of a bitch, it wasn't enough for you to get burried alive, you had to get shot in the head, get us worried about you again. At least this time we know where you are... But we don't know who did this. We still don't have a clue, man. It's a complete void.

Greg was slightly relieved that Grissom didn't tell Warrick about his relationship with Nick yet. He didn't knew why, but he felt like Warrick wouldn't like this at all.

-Hope you come back soon, man. Even if it's for going to Miami. I'd like it better if you were there than laying in thi fucking hospital bed... I've got to go work on your case. Hopefully we'll have good news soon... Or at least some news. See ya...

Warrick got out of the room, barely noticing Greg.

-Hey, Warrick...

He turned around to face Greg.

-Oh, hey Greg, how are you doing?

-I think we've all been better...

-Don't lie to me Greg, I know you had something with Nick...

-Grissom told you?!

-Nick told me himself, right when it started. We're good buddies. I know all this hurts you more than anyone. So I'll ask again : How are you doing?

Greg sat down on the nearest chair, gently crying. Warrick sat next to him and held him by the shoulders, not saying anything. After a few minutes, Sara arrived with two coffees. She softly handed one to Greg.

-There you go, sweetie.

Greg lifted his eyes and took the coffee.

-Thanks...

Sara sat in the free seat next to Greg while Warrick got up.

-Take care, little buddy, it's all going to be ok...

He left without saying anything more

-You went to see him yet?

-No...

-You scared?

-A lot... I don't know if you knew, Sara, but I was in love with him... It wasn't just sex, it was more. Well, for me. But I didn't get a chance to tell him, and now, he might never know...

-You serious...?

-Yeah, I realized that just last night... A little too late...

-It's never too late, Greg. Maybe right now he's not able to respond to you or anything, but that doesn't mean he doesn't hear you. And you know, to tell something like this, it might be better if he can't talk...

-What do you mean?

-Well, you can really say everything that's in your heart without being interrupted or anything... You can let every word you kept locked inside fly away...

Greg had a little smile.

-I guess you're right...

-I'll wait here, leave you boys alone... Take as much time as you want...

-Thank you, Sara.

Greg slowly got up and entered the room, closing the door behind him, crying like he never cried before, seeing Nick so... vulnerable.

**Part 4**

Greg couldn't stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks. Nick was laying in the hospital's bed, looking like he was dead. This was too unbearable for Greg. But he had to be here. To see Nick. Talk to him. Love him. But he was frozen at the door. He couldn't manage to move a leg to make a step, even the smallest one. He stood there, crying. He never thought he'd one day have to face such a situation.

-Greg?...

Sara was supposed to leave him alone!

-Greg, Grissom just called, I really have to go to the lab... I'll be back in an hour, is that ok?

-Yeah, Greg managed to whisper.

He heard Sara's footsteps rushing toward the elevator. He had at least an hour. But was that enough? He had so much to tell Nick...

A first step was hesitantly made. Then another one. Before he knew it, Greg was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Nick's eyes seemed to move furiously behind his eye lids, like he was having the worst nightmare of his life. Greg really hated to see him in such a state, it was so...

-Greg...

Greg froze another time. Nick just said his name. He turned around to look at Nick's eyes, but they were still closed. He was only talking in his sleep... But he said his name...

-I...

What was he dreaming of? Greg just wanted to get inside Nick's head to see what was going on, why was his name mentioned and...

-...love you...

Did... Did he hear Nick right? He was staring at him, sleeping. Nick was dreaming of him and... he loves him?! That was impossible! That was incredible! Greg slowly reached Nick's hand with his and held it firmly, hardly swallowing his saliva.

-Nick, I...

Why was this so hard? "I love you too", these were simple words to say. And Nick wouldn't even hear them! So why was it so hard?

-I really... need to talk to you. I've been thinking a lot lately, and... Oh, God...

He couldn't just say these words like that. Nick had to hear them. They are too meaningfull, they need to be heard and understood. But they can't just be kept inside.

-Nick, you can't go to Miami, you have to stay in Vegas. I won't let you leave me like this, because... I love you, Nick, more than anything...

-Really?...

Nick's voice was low and hardly audible. Greg instantly turned to face Nick hearing his voice, and then looked away when he realized what he had just said.

-Didn't know you were awake...

-I just finished dreaming... A beautiful dream... And when I woke up, my dream was real...

Nick was blushing from head to toe, not knowing what to say or do.

-I'm happy you're the one next to me for my awakening...

-I... I had to be here...

-I know, I heard, Greggo...

Nick seemed to have a rush of pain, making his face crisp for a second.

-You're ok, Nick?!

-Yeah, I have a headache...

-Do you remember what happened...?

-I had a sudden headache, fell asleep, dreamed of you naked and stuff, and then woke up with the same headache...

-I'm glad you woke up, because...

Nick had a second rush of pain, this one seemed more intense.

-Maybe I should go get a nurse, Nick...

-No, it's ok, Greg, really...

Nick's face crisped even more, his eyes flipped backwards and he started convulsing in the bed. Greg was stuck on the chair, Nick's hand crisped aroung his. He was not able to move or to say anything. It felt like all this was a really bad nightmare and he was sitting in the audience watching. He thought he heard himself screaming for help, but he wasn't sure. He felt two of his fingers breaking under Nick's strenght and then everything blurred away.


	2. Room 507

Part 5 

Greg Slowly woke up, his hand aching very badly. Then he remembered.

-Nick!

He looked around, Nick was nowhere. He was alone in the hospital room. He heard familiar voices out in the hallway next to his door. The door opened, Catherine and Sophia were there, looking at him. He hoped it would've been Sara, so he could tell her everything that just happened...

-Nick's alright, Sophia said. He's stable now. He had some fragments of the ball left in his brain, they took them out. He'll be fine for sure now. He's in room 507, if you feel like seeing him later...

Catherine came to the bed and sat on the chair. She took the unbroken hand of Greg in hers and looked at him in the eyes.

-Greg... We're here for you, the whole CSI team, even Eckley..., Catherine said with a confused tone.

Greg had a little smile, understanding that Catherine found weird the thought of Eckley having compassion.

-But I need to talk to you about Nick's case... Ask you a few questions...

Sophia came closer to the bed.

-Now don't be mad at Grissom, but for the benefit of the investigation, we know about you and Nick...

-Sara told you about the graffiti in the airport's bathroom, and so we need to know if anybody else knew about you two... And who would want to hurt you like this...

-I...

Greg thought about it for a while. Who? Nobody except Sara knew about them, and Warrick too since Nick told him at the begining... But they never did anything in the open, it was always at one or the other's appartment...

-I really don't know... No one knew except Sara and Warrick... And I don't really see...

Catherine and Sophia let Greg's silence take its place, looking at him like mothers watch their son.

-We don't know if the attack was towards you or Nick...

-But the way it looks, in many other cases similar... You would be the target of all this.

-Nick was shot only to hurt you more...

Greg wasn't speaking. His eyes were lost in his thoughts about Nick. He would be fine, but he suffered so much because of him. It was all his fault. Someone wanted to hurt him, and he or she used Nick...

-And Grissom wants to know if you would be ready to work on the case... He feels like it would be safer to have you around the CSIs than if you were alone somewhere...

-I guess... I guess I could... Now that I know that Nick will be fine, I can help to discover what this whole fucking mess is about...

-Great, we'll give him the message. But you still have to rest, it's already midnight and the nurse said you had to stay here for the night... Sara will pick you up tomorrow, is that ok?

-Yeah, thanks...

He wandered in his thoughts again, trying to find anything in his memory that could help them on the case. The girls were about to leave when Greg whispered something.

-...red cap...

Sophia turned around, exchanged looks with Catherine, and asked:

-Red cap? What red cap, Greg?

-The red cap... The man with a red cap, at the bus stop...

Greg came out of his memories to speak more clearly.

-There... There was a man with a red cap at the bus stop in front of Nick's appartment. I saw him there at least four times... Maybe more... But that's all I remember.

-We'll put this in the case file... But rest a little, you'll think about all this tomorrow.

The girls waved goodbye and left. Greg felt like an idiot. He's usually so paranoid, yet he didn't do anything about that man. He didn't tell Nick about this. He should've. But now it's too late. Nick is already hurt, and so is he. His lover's fine, but what does that mean? He's alive, but that's not all... What if he has a trauma of some sort because all of this? What if he hates Greg for all this? What if-

-In room 507, hurry! HURRY!

People were running in front of Greg's room towards... Nick's room! What was going on? He was freaking out, didn't know what to do, but there he was, out of his room also running towards the 507. He got there, doctors, nurses and security guards all around Nick's bed. He couldn't see him, but everyone was speaking loud and panicked.

-What happened?!

-I don't know, somebody got out of here running!

-You didn't go after him?

-I had to make sure this guy was okay! I'm a nurse, not a security guard!!!

-We have to catch him!!!

The security guard got to the door and saw Greg standing there.

-Go back to your room, there's nothing to see here!

-But he's... He's my...

-Go back to your room sir, right now.

-You don't understand! He's my-

-I don't care the reason, you can't stay here! Let them do their job!

-Greg!

Sophia arrived. She took him by the shoulders, getting him away from the room. The security guard reached the stairs and disappeared behind the door. Greg was in shock. Nick. Why... What was going on? Why all of this... Nick...

-NICK!!!!

Greg was trying to run to Nick's bed, but Sophia held him firmly.

-NICK!!!!

He was crying and screaming the man of his life's name. He was hitting Sophia, trying to escape her grip, but she didn't let go. They both fell to the floor, and a devastated Greg stayed there, laying in a feotus position, crying every tear of his heart. Sophia was next to him, holding him in her arms, also crying after seeing this horribly painful scene. A doctor closed the door of Nick's room, leaving Greg and Sophia alone on the hospital's hallway floor, crying, wandering what happened to Nick...

Part 6 

The light was flickering above them.


End file.
